ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Katniss' Lullaby
The next morning, Kiva woke up with Terra nowhere to be seen. She quickly get dressed and finds Presea, who just finished her new charm out of wood. Kiva: Morning, Presea. Presea: Oh, good morning. Did you sleep well? Kiva: Yep, I sure did. Presea: Good. I am happy to hear you say that. Kiva: Thanks. So, what are you making? Presea: It's a heart charm made out of ironwood. Kiva: Wow.. It looks good. Presea: Thank you. I thought it was going to be a wedding present... Kiva: Well, do you want this to be one? Presea: Actually, yes. This is for you. Kiva: Aw.. Thanks, Presea. Presea: You're welcome. Kiva: Anyway, where's Terra? Presea: He was called by the captain in preparation for the upcoming meeting today. He's at the bridge right now. Kiva: Thanks. I'll check it out. - Kiva went to the bridge and finds Ratchet talking to Terra. Ratchet: You understand what's happening? Terra: Yeah, Panem is extremely difficult to penetrate. Oh, Kiva.. Kiva: Hey, Terra. I haven't interrupt anything, have I? Ratchet: No, actually. We're just about done here. What's up? Kiva: Well, Presea has a wedding present for me and Terra. Terra: A bit early, but that's nice. Was the present wrapped? Kiva: No, it's right here. - Kiva showed Presea's wedding present to Terra. Terra: Wow... Nice design work.. Presea did a nice job with this. Kiva: Yeah, she sure does. Ratchet: The meeting begins in a few minutes. I would suggest you either keep that hidden or leave it in the starship. Kiva: Alright, I'll leave it in the starship. So that way, I won't lose it. Ratchet: Smart choice. - One by one, the gang members entered the bridge. Ratchet: Everyone, thanks for coming. Our next stop is Panem, a city which is ruled by someone named President Snow. Kiva: But what about Katniss? Ratchet: Well, we'll get to her in a minute. Anyway, the city has thirteen districts and the capital, right at the center. Although the thirteenth district was never mentioned to anyone, people try desperately to stay alive in many other districts. Kiva: Because of President Snow... Ratchet: Right, that's where Katniss comes in. Kiva: Well, where is she? Ratchet: She lives in the twelve district, keeping an eye on her sister. Kiva: Oh.. Sasha: Things are about to get worse from this point on. A rally was called for most districts as punishment for a rebellion in the past. Kiva: A rebellion? In Panem?? Terra: Yeah. To make sure a total loss of these poor people, The Hunger Games tournament was called for. Kiva: Oh no... Is there a way to stop this? Ratchet: That might be impossible. President Snow calls the games for a message of fear. What we are trying to do, instead, is to send a message of hope; something that inspired them. Kiva: Oh, okay then. Ratchet: Since the security is tight around the Capitol, we need to enter District 12 the old fashioned way. Kiva: By a HALO jump? Ratchet: That's right. It's our only point of entry right now. Kiva: Got it. - Suddenly, the screen plays an audio recording of Katniss sing an lullaby to her sister. Kiva: I didn't know Katniss sang. Terra: I didn't know either.. Ratchet: That's the timeline where we depart into the city. Quorra: ETA to Panem- 30 minutes. Ratchet: Here's the plan: Qwark, you stand watch of the starship. Yasha, Alister- You take part of the infiltration team when we gave you the signal. Kiva, you and the group of your choice will help Katniss wins the tournament. Angela, you're the eyes and ears. Your hacking skills will be needed. Talwyn, wake up Cronk and Zephyr. You and the rest watch each district and help these people. If there's any questions, shout it out. Kiva: For my group, I want Terra, Sasha, Ratchet and Reia to help Katniss with me. Ratchet: You got it. Reia: Understood. Terra: As you wish. Sasha: You made the right choice. Ratchet: Alright, everyone. We all got our assignments. Good luck. - Kiva nodded and the gang are dismissed for the mission ahead. As the dropship's hatch opened, Reia is about enter, but Kiva decided to ask a few questions on her own. Kiva: Um... Reia? Reia: Hmm? Kiva, what's the matter? Kiva: Nothing. Can I ask you something? Reia: Sure, it's okay to ask me. Kiva: There's no more lessons from now on?? Reia: Sadly, that's all the spells and attacks I am offering to you. What I am preparing you for, however, is your ultimate attack. Kiva: I already have an ultimate attack. It was-- Reia: Mega Flare, I know. But Zemo has been recently studied your basic attacks, including that. You will need a new attack, one that will outsmart him. Kiva: Like what? Reia: Hmm... - Reia came down and stands next to Kiva. But then, Reia has an idea. Reia: Kiva, remember you saw me use 'Shining Bind'? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Well, I think we can both use our ultimate attacks at the same time. Quorra, can you display a demonstration for me, the one I'll use my Shining Bind attack? Quorra: Stand by for the demonstration phase. - The digital version of Shining Bind was shown before Kiva. Reia: Since mine has a circle around me, like this, I think you should use Light Aura to strike back, within this circle, before we both finish them off as you hit the ground and I move up, like a chain broken apart. It'll be our first Mystic Arte- Light Bind Unchained. Kiva: Whoa... Mystic Arte? You mean those powerful attacks you used alone or a partner? Reia: Honestly, it can go either way. It is all depending on how strong that person's heart is. I already know you have a very strong heart. Kiva: *blushes* Aww... Really? Reia: Yeah. For this arte to work, study Riku's movements from his 'Dark Aura' attack. That's the task I'm giving you during this adventure. Kiva: You got it. I'll show Zemo who's in charge here.. Reia: That's the spirit, Kiva. Come on, we have a new friend to save. Kiva: Right. - Both Reia and Kiva entered the dropship as it descends into the skies of Panem. Category:Scenes